


Is it a Boy or a Girl?

by VikLovesFeet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Kinda, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Student/Teacher, aged up yuri, mild misunderstandings, only for the general reason of him working a real job, switching POVs, ultrasound, we're all adults here, will add tags and characters as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikLovesFeet/pseuds/VikLovesFeet
Summary: Yuuri's just a student and he thought this new training site was gonna be just like the others... he was wrong. Viktor Nikiforov is gonna be teaching him and shenanigans ensue."Sit anywhere you’d like.”Even though Viktor’s arms spread wide to show off the lovely seating options, Yuuri’s body deceived him, picking what it must’ve thought was the most ideal seat in the room. His eyes snapped down to Viktor’s lap and by the time they moved back up to Viktor’s face it was too late





	1. New site

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little story i wanted to write!

“Excuse me, can you give me directions to the ultrasound department?”

“Sure, sweetie,” the security guard at the desk smiled warmly and pointed towards the elevator, “just go down one floor, make a left off the elevators and walk down the hall. That’ll be the radiology department just check the signs on each door.”

Yuuri offered a smile and a quiet thanks before scurrying off to start his first day at his new clinical site.

It’s hard starting a new site, he finally got comfortable after three months at one hospital and then they send him to a new one, each one getting further and further from home.

So far, it doesn’t seem bad here, parking’s a nightmare but they have free valet and the employees seem nice enough. It’s Yuuri’s first evening shift, the dreaded three to eleven. But, Yuuri has a plan, he’s used it at all his sites, he’ll engage with the tech he’ll be working with; introduce himself, ask them questions, such as what’s to be expected of him as a student.

He practiced his mini speech in his head all the way down the hallway until he read **sonography** on a small sign, then he took a deep breath and walked in.

Greeted by a relatively large room, lights dimmed, and two machines – one on each side of the room. _Nice, the new GE’s,_ he silently cheered in his head.

“Oh!” a voice spoke in surprise, Yuuri turned towards the sweet voice, that sounded… excited? And… _oh my god,_ Yuuri’s dignity was only saved by a slim thread when he was able to keep his jaw from dropping, the most beautiful man sat at the desk set up in the corner. “You must be Yuri!”

“Yuuri,” he corrects quietly, unable to look away from the face of a _must be_ angel.

“My apologies, _Yu_ uri,” and _oh god,_ _not fair._ “I’m Viktor, I always work evenings, so you’ll mostly be working with me,” his eyes crinkle shut and a heart shaped smile spreads across his face.

“Uh…” Yuuri barely manages, he finally blinks hard in an effort to snap out of it, and forces himself to say something, _anything_ , coherent, “uh…” and fails.

His ears heat up at his flub and Viktor must notice because he chuckles, his smile turns soft than and he says, “I’ll show you how the computer works, and you can ask me anything you’d like while we have some free time. Sit anywhere you’d like.”

Even though Viktor’s arms spread wide to show off the lovely seating options, Yuuri’s body deceived him, picking what it must’ve thought was the most ideal seat in the room. His eyes snapped down to Viktor’s lap and by the time they moved back up to Viktor’s face it was too late.

A soft pink dusted across Viktor’s nose, his eyes went wide, but only for a moment, “uh,” Viktor cleared his throat and thankfully looked away from Yuuri who thought he was being dipped into a boiling pot of water, he stood red as a lobster waiting for the floor to take mercy and swallow him hole. Viktor bit at his bottom lip and quickly spun around to face the computer and from here Yuuri could see the beautiful blush on the back of Viktor’s neck.

He fanned his face in an attempt to calm down and Viktor stiffly reached over to pull another rolling chair closer to himself, “let’s just…” he tapped the seat in invitation without another word.

“Right,” Yuuri finally managed a real word and quickly moved to sit next to Viktor. _This is gonna be the hardest three months ever…_


	2. Hold that baby down

Viktor had let Yuuri leave early that first day and he was home by nine and cuddling with Vicchan by half past ten. Thankfully he was too tired to recount the disastrous first day, he didn’t even get to ask Viktor any questions regarding his responsibilities as a student. Yet Viktor had still bid him a good night with a beautiful smile anyway.

But! Today is a new day and today, Yuuri is going to make a great impression on Viktor! It’s the second impression that counts, right?

Yuuri was about to enter the office when a long, frustrated, groan exited the room, “I just-” the voice talking was forcing themselves to sound cheerful, “please hold still, darling. Mama, could you… yeah, just hold her arms for me, please.” The wail of a newborn reverberated off the walls and Yuuri finally rushes into the room.

A woman is leaning over a baby on the table and Viktor is an inch from yanking his hair out of his head, “okay let her go, let me just…” Viktor puts his probe down and stands up, when he turns away from the table towards Yuuri, his face scrunches up and he blows out a hard breath then sucks in a determined one and nods his head.

His new stoic demeanor drops as soon as he sees Yuuri, “oh thank god, Yuuri, can you help me.”

Yuuri nods dumbly, still unable to use his voice, _damn._ Viktor moves quickly to the cabinet and pulls a couple sugar waters down, he pops one open and moves back towards the table. “Mama, do you have a binky?” She looks at him confused and he tries again, “uh… chupete?” He puckers his lips and makes a sucking noise. Yuuri giggles and moves away to wash his hands.

“Ah, sí.” The mother pulls a pacifier out of her bag and offers it to Viktor, he dips it into the sugar water and offers it to the baby who takes it happily. Yuuri pulls on some gloves and moves over to join them at the table.

Viktor finally smiles and says, “alright, we got her to calm down, Yuuri will you just hold her legs for me. Don’t worry you won’t break her, she’s feisty.”

“Sure,” He places his hands over her knees and only gently pushes against her when she tries to kick up.

“Thank you,” Viktor pulls the curtain closed and picks the probe back up, determined to finish his kidney study.

They finish up quickly and Yuuri cleans off the probe while Viktor talks with the mom, “everything is okay?” She asks.

“The Doctor has to read it… uh doctor tiene que leer… ? But she looks good, bien… looks better than last time.” He’s not confident that she is understanding him, but he offers her a reassuring smile and Yuuri can’t help but think, _that face could be delivering bad news and I wouldn’t care._

The mother lets out a breath and smiles, nodding her head in relief. She pulls her baby closer to her so she can dress her and Viktor throws the used towels in the bin, “thanks for that Yuuri.”

“No problem.”

“You seemed confident, do you have kids?”

“ _No,_ impossible,” nervous laughter, “that’s… uh, I mean, no it’s just. I have three nieces, triplets. Absolute terrors!”

“Gracias!”

They both turn towards the woman, who’s leaving and offer her a quick goodbye.

“Triplets, huh,” Viktor turns back to Yuuri, “so, you have siblings?” They move to sit at the desk where Viktor pulls out a work sheet to fill out.

“Oh, well yeah, I have one sister. The three girls are actually just a friend of mines, they call me Oji- er, Uncle, so …”

“I get it, that’s nice.” Yuuri thinks that’s the end of that until a sly smile curls onto Viktor’s face, “so, what did you mean by _imposs-_ ”

Yuuri didn’t let him finish, “Just! Oh my god,” he grumbles, “I… I’m,” Yuuri only lets himself be embarrassed for a second, _there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, if Viktor stops being nice to me then he’s the one in the wrong!_ “I’m gay, so…”

Yuuri steels himself, ready for a shift in attitude, Viktor pulling his chair away from Yuuri, anything. But it doesn’t come, instead Viktor says, “oh, me too.” Yuuri almost short circuits, but he forces himself to keep calm because Viktor’s still _talking_ and about his _family_ and Yuuri really wants to hear. “One sister, I’m jealous, I have five and they are… to put it simply, animals…”

Yeah, Yuuri’s definitely in trouble.


	3. The Overnight Tech

“You’re not gonna fucking believe what happened last night,” a rowdy blonde man marches into the room - he throws his bag and it slides perfectly under the desk - and collapses into the chair. “Scrotal. Guy’s wheeled in, screaming in pain, he’s so annoying, right? And I’m like ‘listen guy, if you want me to get this over with you need to chill,’ I don’t know if this guy is just a big baby or if they neglected to give any pain medication, so my first thought is torsion. But one look at the rec sheet and I see he’s not here for me to rule out torsion.

“I’m confused, but not for long. I place the probe on this guy’s sac, okay, and his whole nut is blown! Out! It was like a deflated balloon, free fluid surrounding the right teste. I was like, ‘dude… what happened?’ and you know what he said?! A hockey puck! Slipped between his jock strap and hit him right in the junk.” He sinks into the back of the chair and finally looks at Yuuri, with disinterest, “who’s this?” He asks Viktor.

Viktor’s bewildered expression morphs to a bright smile, eyes crinkling shut, he gestures to Yuuri, “Yuri, meet _Yu_ uri! Isn’t this fun! Yuuri, this is our overnight tech. Don’t worry, he may look it, but the little kitten doesn’t bite.”

“Shut up,” he snaps pointing at Yuuri.

“I didn’t-” Yuuri starts to defend.

“- ‘Little,’ I’m taller than you now, old man.”

“Right, right.” Viktor nods, uninterested.

Yuri continues, “can’t believe I share a name with this nobody.”

“Uhm-“

“Yuuri’s not a nobody!” Viktor gasps, “he’s top of his class!”

“Who told you _that_?” Yuuri begs, “that’s hardly… no, it’s not… I’m _not._ ”

“Oh please, nobody _had_ to tell me. I can just tell.”

Yuuri just rolls his eyes, “I’ve known you for two days, Viktor.”

“Yeah, well this idiot just makes shit up as he goes, must be why those idiot doctor’s love him so much,” Yuri crosses his arms.

“Yura, please don’t look down on the hard-working radiologists, they’re definitely better than the ER doctors.”

“Anyway…” Yuuri cuts in, “it’s about that time, there’s no cases… so I’ll just…” he gestures toward the door.

“Oh!” Viktor hops up and away from the machine, "it’s dark out, Yuuri, I’ll walk with you! Yura likes to be alone anyway.”

“That’s. Definitely not necessary!” Yuuri tries to argue but Viktor doesn’t even pay him any attention, he grabs his empty coffee bug and lunch box from the drawer. Viktor pats Yuri on the head and the younger man swats at him grumbling.

“Well… it was nice to meet you, Yuri.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that?” Yuuri steps back towards the door, _is that a threat? Am I being threatened?_ Viktor just laughs and pulls Yuuri out the door.

“Night Yura, be good!”

“Eff you,” is the departure gift they receive as they move down the hall.

Viktor doesn’t let go of Yuuri’s arm until they reach the stairwell and maybe Yuuri’s disappointed a little bit, but they can’t exactly squeeze into the one-person stairwell together, that would be ridiculous. _Although…_ Yuuri wouldn’t mind be crammed somewhere with Viktor.

Once they exit the building into the warm night air, Viktor tugs off his white coat and Yuuri, for the first time, is treated to Viktor’s lovely back side, “oh…”

“Hmm?” Viktor turns back to face Yuuri. Apparently Yuuri doesn’t look away from his _ass_ ets fast enough because Viktor’s face is smug.

“Uh… nothing,” Yuuri knows it’s too late, and his words come out sounding defeated.  _Why does this keep happening..._

Viktor follows Yuuri until he stops at his small Subaru, when he turns back to say goodbye to Viktor, the man is too close. He has a soft smile and Yuuri’s breath catches, he wants to step back but his foot hits his tire and he knows there’s nowhere to run. His blue eyes twinkle even in the dark of the night, Yuuri licks his lips and inhales sharply when Viktor’s eyes move down to watch his tongue.

“So, Yuuri,” Viktor puts his hand over Yuuri’s heart and he _must_ feel how fast Yuuri’s heart is beating. Yuuri feels faint, Viktor’s eye lashes are fluttering, and the world is spinning too fast.

 _Is he going to kiss me? Is that legal? Please kiss me, oh my god._ He doesn’t kiss Yuuri, instead he plucks the pen from Yuuri’s breast pocket and takes a step back. All Yuuri can do – besides feel regret – is breath out in relief at his personal space being returned to him.

“Tried to steal my pen, huh?” Viktor accuses with a sly grin. Yuuri doesn’t even have a chance to say anything, all he can do is gape, “well, see ya on Friday, Yuuri. Drive safe.” He winks. _Winks._

Yuuri manages a “g- goodnight!” Viktor waves over his shoulder.

Yuuri sits in his car for five minutes until it all registers, when he finally wakes up from the haze he slaps his cheeks, “fuuuuu-” _His pen!!? Well two can play this game!_

And Yuuri swears, on Friday, he’ll wear his tight scrub bottoms, he knows he’s also got some good _ass_ ets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no offense to any ER Doctors!!! but you guys do order a lot of tests....


	4. Beware: White Scrubs are See-thru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh! this got a little long! got carried away with the booty lovin' <33

Viktor clocks in before heading to the ultrasound room, the room is dark as usual but the curtain to the left side of the room is pulled closed.

“Hey,” Viktor says, he doesn’t need to shout because it’s just a curtain but he does raise his voice so Mila knows he’s talking to her.

“Viktor?”

“Mm.”

“Hey girl! I’m almost done, but there’s two stats in the printer.”

The printer whirls to life, spitting out another slip of paper, Viktor doesn’t even bother looking at it. “That kinda day, huh?”

“Yup,” Mila pops her lips on the ‘p.’

Once Viktor gets settled into a chair the curtain flicks open and Mila slides around it, “I’m gonna have transport come get you, Mr. White,” she calls over her shoulder and falls into the chair next to Viktor. She clicks furiously to arrange for a pick up for the patient, without looking away from the computer she speaks to Viktor now, “so yeah, both stat, both are venous doppler’s…” she clicks one final time then picks up the fresh print from the printer only giving it a second’s glance, “this is just a routine, you can leave it. Abdomen.”

“’Kay, thanks.” He sips at his iced coffee.

She slumps back into her chair, letting out a puff of air that blows her bangs off her forehead, “I did sixteen patients today! Otabek did thirteen before he left at two! It was crazy.”

“Oh my! I wanna go home~”

“Yeah, okay,” Mila gives him a sly smile, rolling closer to him just to hit him in the shoulder.

“Ow,” he pouts his lips at her.

“I know you’re excited to see your new student, what did you say the other day,” she mimics a lovestruck princess (accurate), “’oh, Mila, you’ve just _got_ to see my new student, he’s _so_ smart and _so_ helpful and _sooooo_ ho-'”

“Don’t you have to leave?” He cuts her off, he can feel the stupid heat raising on his cheeks.

“Hmm… but I wanna meet him.”

“Maybe next week,” he stands to usher her out of her seat.

“Oh! Possessive!”

Viktor’s face scrunches up, “out. Out!”

~ * ~

Yuuri comes in, not long after Mila has safely left the premises, Viktor’s head snaps up to great the man, “hi Yuuri!” He tries to smile his best smile – the one where his eyes sparkle and he shows just a hint of teeth behind plush pink lips – but once he sees Yuuri’s round cheeks smiling down at him, his face stretches into an uncontrollable smile. Yeah, the one that stretches his lips until they disappear almost completely ( _not sexy!_ ) and makes his eyes crinkle shut ( _my eyes look like they have_ _wrinkles! Definitely not sexy_ ).

Though, every time Viktor accidentally flashes that smile at Yuuri, when he opens his eyes again the man always looks like putty and what more could Viktor ask for. He’s always known he was a good-looking man, people always tell him so, he’s not vain… not that vain anyway.

“H- hey Viktor.” He shuffles in quickly and pushes his bag under the desk, the printer starts going again, two more pieces of paper come out.

“Ugh,” Viktor’s good mood upon Yuuri’s arrival diminishes when he remembers all the cases he has to do “stat.”

“Carotid,” Yuuri’s reading the new cases, “and renal.”

“Okay, we can do this… you’re a senior, right?”

“Yup, six months left!” He sounds so cheerful, _so cute._

“Great!” His head flicks up and his silver ( _thinning)_ hair bounces on his head, “you’ll do half and I’ll do half. He turns back to the computer to send for transport for the first two patients.

“Uh… mm, okay, sure.”

“You’re confident, right?” Viktor asks, now unsure. He knows Yuuri’s smart, but maybe he’s actually bad at scanning.

“No! I’m- of course! I can do it.”

“Okay, good!” Viktor chirps

“I’ll just…” he points towards the cupboard against the wall, “organize a bit.” He looks nervous but then he stares at Viktor, seemingly studying him, something flashes in Yuuri’s eyes and he straightens up. A small smile forms on his lips and Viktor swallows hard at the sudden change.

Viktor had planned to watch Yuuri anyway, secretly of course, y’know turn back towards the computer and then turn to watch him again once he had turned away from Viktor. But the way Yuuri looked at him seemed like an invitation, and Viktor… well he was very eager to accept.

His eyes followed Yuuri as he moved towards the cupboard, a soft sway in his hips that hadn’t been there earlier, and _oh… are those different scrubs?_ Yuuri pulls open the cabinet and bends himself over, Viktor can’t even care about what he’s doing, refolding towels, moving gel around, who cares. Maybe Viktor’s jaw falls slack – can you blame him – he’s mesmerized, the white scrubs are practically see-through! There’re no underwear lines, _is he even wearing anything underneath? No, he must be… right?_ Viktor is tempted to get up and take two big handfuls of these beautiful globes but refrains, he’s - thankfully - able to close his mouth.

Viktor watches as Yuuri stands up and starts moving back towards him but he can’t stop staring, watching Yuuri’s thighs brush together as he walks, _wrap them around my head, please._ And really, why isn’t any part of his brain telling him to stop staring, he swivels in his chair to watch Yuuri lean over the desk to… pick up the phone, _was that ringing?_

“Ultrasound, this is Yuuri.” Viktor’s eyes move up to find the voice that’s speaking, what he gets is a pleased little smile on soft pink lips. When his eyes move up a little more he finds deep chocolate eyes on him, _caught,_ Viktor finally has the decency to look away, he closes his eyes trying to capture any semblance of normalcy. It’s not working, those eyes are still watching him, he spins in his chair until his back is to Yuuri.

“Yeah, that’s fine, you can wheel them in, thanks.” Viktor hears the phone click back into place and he pushes a palm against his crotch, _at least I didn’t get obviously hard,_ he thanks the Gods. “Viktor, first patient's here.”

“Mhm, okay.” _Oh god, I sound like a wrecked man_.

He hears a small chuckle behind him, _Yeah, definitely wrecked._


	5. PTV's can be a B****

“I’ll just… organize a bit,” he indicates towards the cabinet across the room. Yuuri knows he looks nervous and this just won’t do. He stands up straighter, _you can do this, you look good today, these pants are_ very _tight, and you even wore a thong!_ Yuuri pumps himself up, _you never wear a thong, embrace it._ Yuuri puts on his most Eros smile, the one Phichit claimed made Mark from Anatomy and Physiology drop his pen. It must work because Viktor audibly swallows, and his pupils dilate.

Yuuri adds a sway to his hips as he walks over to the cabinet, he can feel Viktor’s eyes on him, his neck heats up as he bends over to move the sheets to one side and the towels to the other, playing with whatever, he barely pays attention to what he’s doing, using all his energy to focus on the eyes on his back.

The phone starts ringing and when it becomes obvious Viktor isn’t going to answer, Yuuri stands to go answer it himself. When he turns he see’s Viktor ogling his legs, and _oh god, it’s working_ , Yuuri preens. He’s all nervous energy - Yuuri’s starting to feel a little bit turned on, _fuck._

He’s tempted to lean over Viktor to answer the phone, present his back for Viktor to get the best eye full, maybe even encourage Viktor to grab at him a little, but he resists the temptation and goes around the other chair instead. He watches Viktor as he answers the phone, “ultrasound, this is Yuuri.”

Viktor finally locks eyes with him, there’s barely any blue left to see, and Yuuri’s disappointed when Viktor looks away for the first time in minutes. He’s a little relieved though, _I did it, I did it._ The person on the phone says they’re here with Anne, “yeah, that’s fine, you can wheel them in, thanks.” Viktor’s turned around completely, Yuuri would be upset if he couldn’t see the tips of Viktor’s ears are bright red, complete contrast to his silver hair. “Viktor, first patient's here.”

“Mhm, okay,” and _jesus,_ if that voice doesn’t do something to Yuuri, he sounds so spent? _How?_ Yuuri’s surprised at himself when he laughs at Viktor’s tone, all he wants to do is forget the patient and climb into the man’s lap.

Yuuri walks around Viktor to go get the patient at the door, he hears Viktor just barely, “if only I was a couple years younger,” Yuuri bites his lip to hold back a groan.

He gonna pretend he didn’t hear that. For now.

~ * ~

Viktor’s patient had come and gone by the time Yuuri was working on the lower portion of Anne’s legs. Yuuri loved that he had this opportunity to watch Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov is the reason many hospitals in the state changed their protocols for certain vascular procedures, hell, Viktor’s the only sonographer within seventy-five miles who can do transcranial dopplers. He is _sought after_ and Yuuri is lucky enough to get a chance to learn from him.

When Viktor comes over, Yuuri _should_ be focused and ready to take direction, so why is his stomach doing somersaults?

“Having trouble with the post tibial veins?”

“A little bit… I’m not sure if I’m just not in the right area, or if there’s no color flow.”

And when Viktor puts his hand over Yuuri’s on the probe, Yuuri should be grateful for the direction, so why does he suddenly feel hot all over?

He sweeps up on her leg until the dark area of her bone is visible, then comes back down “this is definitely the right area, see that bit of color there,” Viktor points at the screen. “Turn up the color, yeah there, that’s fine… just doppler. See, perfect. Now try the peroneal, it might be the same, if you can’t get color, at least show the doppler.”

“Right.” Viktor lets go, but the heat doesn’t leave Yuuri’s body.

Yuuri got the peroneal much quicker, wiped Anne off and covered her back up.

“Good job Yuuri,” Viktor was flicking through his pictures, “these are _very_ good.”

“Oh, t- thank you,” _great, reduced back into a stuttering idiot._ But, Viktor just smiles that gorgeous smile and Yuuri melts.

_So lucky to be here._


	6. Mandatory: A Dog

Yuuri barely had the probe down on this guy’s stomach and he was already overstepping his boundaries the way he was talking.

“Sir, you have to keep your arms down at your side. Thank you.”

“No problem, sweetheart.”

Yuuri keeps his mouth shut and offers a strained smile. Of course he’s used to this kind of behavior from some patients, just the other day a woman was trying to invite him into some sort of three some – forgiving her only because she was on some pain killers – but the woman’s wife had saved him saying “honey, we’re gay.”

“Why don’t you let me take you out when I get outta here, cutie?”

“Hmm, tempting,” Yuuri doesn’t even give his best fake laugh, just a mediocre one, “I’ll have to pass though.”

“Everything going okay in there, Yuuri?” Viktor sounds annoyed.

“I’m doing fine, thanks Viktor.”

“Yeah, we’re doing just _fine_ in here, _Viktor,_ ” the obnoxious man says loudly.

 _Cringe,_ Yuuri hears paper crinkle from behind the curtain, “ha~” Yuuri deadpans.

“Sir, if you could take a deep breath and hold it for me.”

“For you? Anything.”

“Gr-”

“But first, just agree to a date.”

Yuuri refrained from grinding his teeth together, lest his dentist become angry with him, “actually,” he bites out, “I only date men with dogs. And you really don’t seem the type, so. Please take a deep breath and hold it.”

His tone must be enough for the man because his eyes go wide but he doesn’t say anything, instead he takes a deep breath and holds it and Yuuri’s able to get the perfect picture of the man’s liver.

Behind the curtain Viktor is glowing, wearing a stupid grin, and Yuuri is none the wiser.

~ * ~

Nothing can bring Viktor down this evening, not after what happened with the man Yuuri was scanning earlier, who cares that he’s barely sat down in six hours and the coffee here is shit, he is on cloud nine.

It’s nine thirty now and the two men finally sink into the uncomfortable chairs at the desk, Yuuri tilts his head back taking a deep breath.

“You know, you’re really quite good at scanning,” Viktor compliments, “I’ve had plenty of students who don’t feel secure in their scanning and it shows. Your images could be the work of someone already working for five or so years.”

“Oh, you… you think so?” Yuuri looks so unsure of himself.

“Yeah, absolutely. Do you know what field you wanna work in? Or will you just do general?”

“I was… actually thinking vascular. At first, I thought OB, but within my first rotation I got so interested in vascular… and then I found your work…”

“My textbook? You read it?” Viktor preens.

“Yeah, I stumbled upon it in my school’s library. I heard you speak at the AC conference last year and you were so…” Yuuri blushes and abandons his words, “I decided to read it after that.”

“Ah! A fan!”

“Wha- well I-”

“I’m glad I can still reach the younger masses.”

It’s like a flip is switched, Yuuri straightens, his eyes grow dark and his eye brows scrunch together in determination, “I’m twenty-four, y’know.” And the way he says it makes Viktor think it’s something Yuuri really wants him to know and understand _._

 _Twenty-four… I definitely thought no older than twenty… that means-_ It’s like a lightbulb switching on above Viktor’s head, he looks Yuuri in the eyes, “you know, Yuuri, _I_ have a dog.”

Viktor prays to everyone above and below that Yuuri understands what _he’s_ saying, he’s also hoping if a dog isn’t Yuuri’s only requirement for a partner perhaps silver-haired sonographer fits the bill.

“Oh! What’s their name? Do you have pictures?”

“Yes!” And maybe Viktor forgets he’s just tried to seduce Yuuri a little bit as soon as Yuuri showed excitement because now _Viktor’s_ excited! And how could he not be, Makkachin is his pride and joy.

He pulls his phone from his pocket and flips through the pictures quickly, Yuuri slides his chair over so he can look over Viktor’s shoulder, “here’s my Makkachin, this is her favorite toy.”

“A poodle! I have a toy poodle at home, Vicchan,” Yuuri beams.

“Show me next! Here she is at the beach.”

“Oh my goooodness! What an adorable hat!”

They look through photos for another hour, Yuuri shows off his Vicchan and time passes too quickly. Soon it’s eleven and time to go home and Viktor never got another chance to woo Yuuri. Well, there’s always another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah some woman asked me to join her and her wife once, but her wife stepped in and was like "shes probably straight, leave her alone"  
> and even though im def not, i was just like, sure whatever keeps me from another invitation! lolol


	7. Portables

“I’ll finally get to show you around the hospital,” Viktor sing songs as he unplugs the machine and rolls up the cord.

Yuuri’s already been here a week, he knows where the café is and of course, the ultrasound department, but at some point he would need to figure out how to get to the ER and the ICU _at least._

“Don’t be surprised if we never do a portable again, these are actually very rare for the evening shift.”

“Oh, really?”

“Mm, yeah.”

They moved through the halls seamlessly avoiding nurses and visitors alike, and got to the patient’s room quick enough, as quick as you can anyway. They introduced themselves to the patient – who didn’t respond because she was in a nice slumber – and set up the machine.

“Which side do you wanna do?”

“Hmm?”

“You’ll scan a leg and I’ll scan the other. I can do it with either hand, so which one do you feel more comfortable on?”

“B- both hands? That’s impressive…” Yuuri moves to the woman’s left leg so he could scan with his right hand and augment with his left.

“Sometimes the patient’s are in a difficult position… gotta be ready for anything.” Viktor pulled on his gloves and pulled up the woman’s name on the machine while Yuuri pulled the sheets aside and hiked the woman’s gown up so he had access to her groin. He covered her with a towel to keep her modesty… there wasn’t much of that in the hospital, but he still tried.

Viktor moved quickly, he was incredible; able to scan, adjust the settings, and talk Yuuri through his thought process, all at the same time. “You don’t want to augment until you’ve viewed the entire leg, because if there’s a clot, say in the calf, and you were squeezing away before you even looked down there… it could move up to her lungs.”

Yuuri listened enraptured, Viktor’s voice was smooth like cream, his accent twisted words in such a beautiful way and _what’s he even talking about, now?_

“- You see?”

“Uhm…”

“So I’ll just dig my hand under their thigh and pull it up towards me,” he pushes his probe under the patient’s leg to get access underneath the knee but it’s no use, the woman’s weight is forcing the vein to compress. Viktor looks back at the machine, letting go of the leg to flick the brightness up.

Yuuri pulled on his gloves and quietly said, “here, let me help,” he leaned over and dug his hands under the woman’s thigh and pushed it up to help Viktor.

Viktor must’ve not heard him or realized what he was doing because he spun away from the machine fast, when he turned his head towards Yuuri they were only two inches apart. Viktor’s eyes went wide and Yuuri barely bit back a gasp, though neither of them moved.

“Oh, thank you Yuuri,” Viktor visibly swallowed and Yuuri’s eyes followed his adam’s apple up and down.

“N- no problem.”

They stayed like that, sharing air in the small space above this unconscious woman’s leg. _This is too much,_ Viktor was so close, his blue eyes so bright in the dark room and Yuuri was a goner.

~ * ~

They made it through the left leg without any casualties, such as Yuuri having a heart attack.

They walked through the halls, quietly, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder what Viktor was thinking about, probably what a fool Yuuri made of himself.

They were almost back to the department when it happened…

“ – on, Trish, if you heard about that, then you know he’s a bottom.”

“Actually, I switch.”  
“I switch, honey.”

Viktor and Yuuri both look at each other and Yuuri looks away quickly, hand covering his mouth, _I cannot believe I just said that. I cannot believe_ he _just said that._ Yuuri spent the next agonizing thirty seconds convincing himself that Viktor probably just thinks they have a similar sense of humor, because come on, who says something like that.

The two of them, apparently. No secrets here.

~ * ~

 _Oh my god, we are perfect for each other._ Viktor stares at the blushing man beside him, though he should be watching where he walks. How can he help it though, when Yuuri is just so _precious._


	8. Hasetsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah! i know i was updating like every day, now that'll probably spread out ! <3 i look forward to your continued support (: the comments and kudos are amazing, thanks all !!

It’s dead. There’s no two ways about it.

The quietest Friday Yuuri’s had in a long time, which is crazy. When Yuuri came in Viktor was leaning back in his chair looking at his phone, now an hour in Yuuri’s done everything that needs to be done and Viktor’s laying across one of the stretchers.

“Hey, wanna practice on me?”

Yuuri jumps, _Yes!_ “Oh, that’s not-”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. I haven’t been scanned since I was a student. What do you feel the least confident in?”

Yuuri grumbles, “well, I haven’t done a lot of abdomens recently,” he falls into the seat next to Viktor.

“Perfect,” Viktor starts to unbutton his shirt and Yuuri wants to protest but his tongue feels heavy. Viktor peels the shirt off and both men know that’s not necessary but Yuuri’s not gonna say anything, instead he enjoys the view of Viktor’s trapezius muscles rolling back as he pushes the shirt away and admires his abs, which _what?!_ Yuuri knows it’s been a hot minute since he last had abs, probably high school when he was on the swim team.

Viktor leans over to put his shirt over the back of the chair - Yuuri resists the urge to be a complete freak and stuff his nose in the collar – and then folds his arms underneath his head, closing his eyes with a sigh.

“Talk to me while you scan.”

“Um, okay… So I’m just gonna change to the C5 probe-”

“No, that’s not what I meant. Like a patient, pretend I’m a patient.”

“Oh… Okay. Good evening sir, what brings you in tonight?”

And out of Viktor’s mouth comes the worst Boston accent Yuuri’s ever heard in his entire life, “I tell ya, my brotha pushed me in front of a ca’. Yous expect more loyalty than that.”

Yuuri’s so shocked his voice comes out hysterical, “what is that-” before he’s able to school himself, “what is that accent?”

“Are ya makin’ fun of me? I’ll have ya know I’m a born and bred Alabaman boy.”

“Where’d you get your southern accent from, The Departed?”

“Wha-” Viktor opens his eyes to stare up at Yuuri incredulously, then his face scrunches up and he barks out a long laugh, “oh shit, you’re right, that was Boston.”

“Well, it was a bad Boston accent but yeah, closer to that than a southern accent.” Now Yuuri’s laughing and the two of them aren’t getting anything done.

Yuuri wipes a tear away from his eye, it feels good to finally be laughing, he’s been so caught up in school for the past year and a half that he’s barely enjoyed himself.

They both settle and Yuuri picks up the probe, pressing it into Viktor’s xiphoid process to look at his aorta, “where are you actually from, Viktor?” Then he bravely tries his best accent, “mother Russia?”

“Pft-” Viktor’s belly quivers beneath Yuuri’s hand as he laughs, “that’s- oh my god,” he can barely finish his sentence, “yeah… yeah I am from mother Russia,” he finishes making his own accent thicker.

They’re both laughing again and they’re not gonna finish this simple test, ever.

“St. Petersburg, and where are you from, Yuuri?” and Yuuri loves the way Viktor says his name, like biting into the sweetest fruit and enjoying the juices that spill from it.

“I’m from Hasetsu, you probably haven’t heard of it, it’s on the southern shores of Japan. Quiet little town.”

Viktor hummed as Yuuri took pictures of his aorta and IVC, quickly moving past his pancreas and on to his liver.

“What was it like in Japan?”

“Hm? Well… it was… wonderful, really. Everyone knew each other, sometimes that scared me, because really, it’s the old men who like to gossip, and the whole town would know everything and anything the minute it happened.” Viktor looked thoughtful, but didn’t pitch into the conversation so Yuuri continued, “but it was nice, everyone was very supportive and kind. You have a really good liver.”

Viktor chuckles, “thank you, I try.”

“I wanted to be an ice skater when I was young, but my parents didn’t have a lot of money, so the best they could do was send me to dance lessons with Minako, she owned the bar just down the road and supplied the inn I lived at with liquor. I think she went to school with my mother. Anyway… I danced for a long time, probably twelve years. Turn on your side, yeah facing me. Thanks.”

“Did you ever get to skate?”

“There was a rink by my house and an older girl – Yuuko – took pity on me when her boyfriend kept picking on me for dancing. She asked me if there was anything she could do to make up for his stupid behavior. I’m surprised I even took her up on it… but I had asked her to allow me some time on her parent’s rink, whenever, after hours would work even.

“She let me rent skates and teach myself whenever the rink wasn’t rented out. I learned to do some things, skate backwards, spin… but it wouldn’t have been enough. Okay, I’m finished.”

“Oh…” Viktor blinked, “hmm,” he seemed like he was in a daze, must’ve been really relaxed. Yuuri used a towel to wipe him dry, taking his time, enjoying the feel of rolling over Viktor’s abs.

“Yeah, it’s ridiculous isn’t it?”

Yuuri could only make a noise of confusion, tossing the towel and offering Viktor his shirt.

“I’m almost thirty and I’m so worried about getting old that I still work out.”

“What? No, it’s hot,” and as Yuuri’s face falls at the realization of his words, Viktor’s brightens up.

“Oh?” His eyebrows shoot up, too.

“I mean… it’s hot in here, right? I’ll go turn on the air,” Yuuri stumbles from the chair and practically runs across the small room to turn on the air conditioner, where he stands for three more minutes to cool himself off.

When Yuuri turns back to face Viktor, reluctantly, he’s disappointed to see the man’s dressed again and Yuuri didn’t even get to watch him button up his shirt. He shakes the visible sorrow from his face and moves to sit back by Viktor.

“Alright! Now we’ll scan you!”

Yuuri instinctually wraps his arms around his stomach, “ _what?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh! they're getting to know each other! next time Viktor!


	9. TCD's

“ _What?”_ Viktor knows he may have pushed too far when Yuuri closes in on himself and steps back.

He takes this opportunity to change tactics, “I can start showing you trans cranial’s? Are you interested?”

“Oh…” Yuuri lets out a breath and relaxes, “absolutely.”

“Great!” Viktor moved to the corner of the room where they kept the machine, “she may look old, but this is the second best on the market,” and Yuuri squeaks like he was caught thinking that exact thought.

“Second best,” Yuuri tried to hide his smile as Viktor turned back to him, but Viktor was proud of this machine, he’s not embarrassed of her.

“Yes! A new model came out this year… though I haven’t had a chance to try it out so who knows.”

Yuuri just hums in reply so Viktor pushes the general machine out of the way and plugs his beauty in next to the stretcher. As it turns on he pulls the head of the stretcher up right and pats the bed as in invitation for Yuuri to sit.

Yuuri straightens his scrubs and gently sits, scooching back until he’s comfortably on the stretcher.

“So, I’ll talk you through the basics,” he clicks across the screen until the program is loading, “there’s not really an image, it’s just a waveform, so you have to know what each vessels waveform looks like and sounds like. There are,” he counts off on his fingers, “like nine different vessels we look at.”

“Oh… that sounds hard.”

“Yeah, I’ve tried to teach people but they either find it boring or too hard.” Viktor doesn’t think Yuuri would pretend to be interested for his sake, he’s convinced Yuuri’s actually interested in the subject, maybe that’s why he likes the man so much. _Not that way…_

Viktor plucks a tiny probe off the side of the machine and squirts some gel onto it, “alright, first spot is right… here,” he rubs his finger into the tiny divot in front of Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri feels so warm, if Viktor was allowed to kiss Yuuri would he kiss him right below here, down his jaw line and- _No, we’re being professional._

“Mmm…”

“And…” Viktor’s losing himself here, he wants to smack himself in the forehead, he does this every day, pull yourself together! “here I come…” he places the probe there and Yuuri barely keeps from flinching, “sorry the gel is cold.”

He takes a second to locate the major vessel in the head, it’s a good starting point, “look at the screen,” he instructs, “this is the MCA, you can see how it’s pretty large, it has a good velocity.”

He talks Yuuri through the vessels that you’ll see in that small window by the ear slowly, and Yuuri hums in understanding. Then he moves below the chin to show him another vessel and one last spot on the back of the neck.

“The last spot will show the Basilar, and the right and left vertebral veins,” Yuuri shivers when Viktor pushes his fingers into Yuuri’s hair to move it out of the way. Viktor practically melts, Yuuri’s hair is so silky and he wishes he were running his hands through it in a different circumstance.

“S- sorry,” Yuuri whispers.

“No. It’s- fine… I just didn’t wanna get gel in your hair.”

“Thanks…”

Viktor swallows and forces himself to move, he pushes the probe up against Yuuri’s neck to show him the last bit of the test. “There’s another two vessels that I’ll look at in the eye but, if your eyes are closed I can’t really show you, _ha_ , so we’ll start with this."

“Okay,” he says quietly and when Viktor finally takes a moment to look at Yuuri’s face again he has a deep red flush high on his cheeks.

If Viktor could he would scan every inch of Yuuri, just to see how far that blush reached. If he was scanning Yuuri’s heart would the color reach his chest, if he was scanning Yuuri’s legs would he leave handprints all the way down as he squeezed… _wait…_ now we’re going completely in the wrong direction.

“Okay…” Viktor repeated. “I need a breather,” he put the probe down and pushed away from the stretcher.

“Lot of work, huh?” Yuuri asked absentmindedly as he wiped the gel from his head.

“Uh… yeah. Hard. Work.” _Fuuu-_


	10. His Special Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update!!!! (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ  
> just ended a 3 year relationship - so i wasn't feeling the love!  
> but i feel better <3 hope this chapter makes up for it ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑

“ _Oh!_ ” Viktor exclaims while reading his phone.

Yuuri is tempted to ask what’s going on but he doesn’t like to be nosy, so instead he just continues folding towels.

“Yuuri! Let’s go upstairs! We have a visitor.”

“Hm?” Yuuri places the towel on the pile and looks at Viktor for more information.

“My babysitter’s brought over my special girl~” Viktor sings, slinging on his white coat and skipping out the door.

Yuuri blooms a bright red as he follows Viktor out the door, realizing he’s made a complete fool of himself, practically hitting on this man, who has a _daughter,_ is probably married or has a lover at least. _Kill me._

He doesn’t even wanna look the girl in the eye, afraid she’ll see him for the creep he is, so he keeps his head down when they get outside and Viktor shouts, “Makka-baby!”

Yuuri won’t look up until he absol-

He’s tackled to the ground, his back hitting the hard concrete, “Makka _no,_ oh my god, Yuuri are you okay?” Yuuri doesn’t open his eyes, _so she could tell that easily, huh, that I’m trying to steal her dad, sorry Makka._

He doesn’t get to voice his apology because suddenly he’s being licked a wet stripe from his lips to his hairline. He finally opens his eyes and is lost in the chocolatey eyes of a beautiful… poodle.

“Hi girl,” Yuuri giggles before he realizes Viktor is standing over him, he’s trying to pull Makka off Yuuri’s stomach, “it’s okay, Viktor, really… she’s beautiful.”

Viktor stops tugging on Makka’s collar, a bright smile lights up Viktor’s face, “she is, right?!”

Makka takes this opportunity to hop off Yuuri, effectively yanking Viktor with her, who lets go just a second to late, trips over Yuuri’s legs and collapses on top of said man, all in three seconds.

“Oof,” Yuuri groans at the new weight on his chest.

Yuuri closed his eyes on the impending impact and now when he opens them Viktor’s blue eyes are closer than they’ve ever been, “s- sorry,” the Russian stutters.

“It’s… okay.”

“Anyway…” a new voice speaks up and Yuuri looks over Viktor's shoulder to see a tall man, “I see what you’ve been talking about, _mon ami._ ”

 _Mon ami… well, I wasn’t wrong about the lover._ Yuuri sulks before remembering the precarious position he’s in, under _Viktor,_ in front of his boyfriend! He pushes Viktor to the side and scrambles up. In no time at all Makka is back at his side pushing her head into his leg, asking for pats, he obliges and scratches her head.

“I- I’m Yuuri,” he sticks out his free hand, which happens to be his left, _fuck, awkward_ but the blonde man reaches forward and offers his hand, palm down, Yuuri shakes it up and down twice, very awkwardly.

“Yes, I know.”

“ _Chriiiis,”_ Viktor has the fakest smile Yuuri’s ever seen, “thanks for bringing Makkachin to say hi!”

“Oh, fu- Makkachin, of course. I’m so stupid!”

“Hm?” Viktor turned to Yuuri.

“You… you said ‘special girl,’ and then you called her Makka, I didn’t even think about _Makkachin_ ,” Yuuri looked at his feet and barely said the last bit out loud, “I thought you had a daughter of something.”

Out of Yuuri’s sight Chris smacked Viktor in the arm and raised his eyebrows at the latter.

Viktor ignores Chris and plays Yuuri’s worries off lightly, “nope! Just my little girl, Makkachin.” Yuuri feels a warm hand cover his on Makkachin’s head before it slides off and pets Makkachin down her back, when Yuuri looks up Viktor’s smiling at him and it’s the sweet smile again, not that fake, agitated one he gave to Chris.

Yuuri’s cheeks color a bright red, “well, I’m sure you two wanna talk alone, I’ll go finish with the towels.” He smiles down at Makkachin, “it was nice to meet you, Makkachin.” He turns and scurries away, “and you too, Chris,” he says over his shoulder.

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine,” he hears the man purr from behind him.

Viktor doesn’t say anything so Yuuri hurries through the doors and back down to the office, “fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” He slumps into the chair thinking about Viktor and his boyfriend upstairs fighting or breaking up because Yuuri’s such an oblivious fool. “He’s going to hate me,” he cries, letting his face fall into his hands.


	11. But that ass...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for kudos and comments!  
> i appreciate the continued support! <3   
> o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

Yuuri’s blushing and it’s a beautiful sight, Viktor could melt right here and now, and for once this past month, _not_ because of this blistering heat, Yuuri says, “well, I’m sure you two wanna talk alone, I’ll go finish with the towels.” Then the sweetest smile stretches across his face as he looks down at Makka, “it was nice to meet you, Makkachin.” He turns to walk away, “and you too, Chris,” he says before getting too far away.

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine,” Chris puts on his heavy accent to yell after the man.

“Stop it,” Viktor smacks at his forearm when Yuuri’s inside and out of hearing range.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Chris says sarcastically.

“You know exactly what you’re doing, and if I’m not careful you’ll steal him away.”

Chris feigns a gasp, it’s full body and completely overexaggerated but it makes Viktor laugh as usual. “Is the great Viktor Nikiforov admitting that I, Christophe Giacometti, am able to steal away a suitor?!”

“Pft, shuuuuut up… no. He wouldn’t fall for a brute like you.”

“Brute? I am no such thing.” Chris bites his lip and nudges Viktor, “so tell me more, I know you’ve been dying to tell me all about him and now that I’ve seen him I doubt you could hold back any-”

“Isn’t he _just_ gorgeous, Chris, he’s got such beautiful eyes and when he smiles I swear, I melt. When he laughs I feel like I could die happy and his cheeks puff up when he’s concentrating while scanning, he doesn’t even notice the way his eyebrows raise up and his nose scrunches, it’s just… aaaaah, so lovely.” Viktor clutches his hands to his chest, swooning.

“Yeah, I co-”

“I mean, you saw him blushing, isn’t that just a slap in the face, by far the most perfect thing I’ve ever goddamn seen.”

“It was def-”

“He’s so good with Makkachin, what more can I ask for?! And you heard him right, so soft spoken, he’s so soothing to be around, I want to fall asleep in his lap while he reads to me for the rest of my life.”

“Mhm, that’s-”

“Oh… or maybe I’d like to fall asleep while kissing those plush lips, definitely that…”

“Yeah, Vik I ge-”

“And don’t lie, I know you noticed his ass, oh who am I kidding you wouldn’t lie, come on, give me your thoughts, I know it’ll be all good things. It’s perfect, right? Round and so…” Viktor mimes squeezing something out in front of him and he looks up to Chris expectantly. When Chris says nothing he asks, “what, no comment? Really, on all that?”

Chris lets out a heavy sigh, then he cracks a smile, “yeah, his ass was on point,” he flashes an OK sign.

“Ahem,” a voice scolds behind the two men, they turn to face an older woman who is obviously chastising them for discussing someone’s ass out in front of a hospital.

“I better go,” Chris says.

“Okay, thanks for coming,” Viktor gets on his knees to kiss his good girls precious head, “you’re such a good girl, I’ll see you soon!”

Viktor considers that a successful introduction of puppy meeting future step father, what he doesn’t know is that Yuuri is convinced Makka already has a step dad, one Christophe Giacometti.


	12. The boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa! sorry for the radio silence! school is a lot busier than i thought it would be! boo!

“So… honestly,” Phichit chews on the corner of his cookie looking mindful, “I think there’s only one thing you can do.” Yuuri nodded in encouragement, and Phichit continues, “you push that silver fox down onto the stretcher, climb right up on his lap and rub that gorgeous tush all over him, rub your nipples a little bit and tell him you wanna make love.” He bites hard through the cookie.

“Mhm,” Yuuri nods as though he agrees this is the best and only course of action, he knows Phichit well enough now to know there’s no point in disagreeing. _My nipples?!_ “Right… and uhm. I think he has a person.”

“A person? What is this Grey’s?”

“Like a boyfriend, a lover, I don’t know.”

“You said-”

“I know what I said…” Yuuri took a sip of his coffee, “I guess… well you know I’m no good at reading a situation.”

Phichit chuckled, “you’re no good at seeing when someone _is_ flirting with you, you don’t usually… somethings fishy.”

“He’s probably just flirty with everyone.”

“Well… fuck ‘im.”

Yuuri looks up at him about to question how he could even say that, but Phichit continues before he can.

“Fuck Viktor literally and fuck his boyfriend figuratively… actually what’s he look like beca-”

“Phichit! That’s terrible, even for you! I’m not going to be a homewrecker, that sweet girl will be torn from one of her daddy’s!”

He gasps, “ohmygod, ohmygod, they have a daughter,” he looks distraught, and Yuuri knows he actually feels a little guilty for what he said, “sorry Yuuri, I don’t think you can do anything, even if he is really flirting with you… Is he leading you on?! Do I have to fight someone?”

“ _No,_ no. He’s not- it’s my fault- Phichit, really.” Yuuri sighs, “don’t do anything, okay?”

Phichit looks at him skeptically, side eyeing him, “alright, Yuuri.”

He agrees but he doesn’t look happy about it, Yuuri stands up to depart. He swings his coat off the chair and pulls it on, “I’ve gotta go, my shift starts in half an hour.”

“Welp… keep it in your pants!” He shouts at Yuuri’s retreating back.

 - * -

Yuuri sits by the computer folding towels, “so you’re Yuuri!” A woman spins into the room on her toes, singing her words, when she lands flat on her feet she points to an empty part of the room as if she expected someone to be there.

Yuuri cleared his throat and the girl twirls around to face him, her red hair whipping behind her, “so _you’re_ Yuuri.” She tries again and he’s not sure if he’s meant to ignore her first attempt.

“That’s me,” he offers an uncomfortable chuckle.

“I’ve been wanting to meet you for days~ and weeks~, Viktor’s told me so much about you.” She skips over and falls into the seat next to Yuuri.

“All good things I hope,” but doesn’t say _tell me what he says, please!_

“Oh yes,” and Yuuri feels giddy until he mentally slaps himself, _obviously he talks about your work and nothing else,_ he chastises himself internally.

The woman jumps up and pulls him up by the elbow, pushing him around, “now let’s take a look at this rump he’s always going on and on about…”

Yuuri colors bright red but doesn’t pull away.

“Oh yeah, he’s definitely not wrong.”

“Wha-” Yuuri squeaks out. _Viktor talks about his-_

“Mila.” Yuuri jumps at the familiar voice, the smooth accent. And turns to face…

“Awe, Chris… I wanted to give it a squeeze.” Yuuri looks down at where she’s tapping her fingers in the air just centimeters from his butt, he steps away from her dangerous hands

“We would _all_ like to do that,” he winks at Yuuri but he can’t even be embarrassed by the conversation, too confused by the appearance of Viktor’s lover… babysitter? …In scrubs.

“What cha doin’ here anyway?” She asks in her bubbly voice.

“I’m covering Vik’s shift,” _what?_ Then he looks to Yuuri, “he sends his regards, dear. Terribly sorry.”

“Oh! So he won’t come to kick me out.”

“You can’t stay.”

“Boo!” She pouts and Chris just chuckles. It never crossed his mind that Chris worked here with Viktor, maybe that’s how they met, he surmised.

Viktor won’t be here and Yuuri has to spend his shift with his boyfriend instead… this is gonna be a long evening.


	13. The Talk

Yuuri was fidgeting across the room, lucky for him after Mila left patient after patient arrived, but finally at half past five they were alone. Chris could start his questioning.

“So Yuuri, it seems Viktor’s sweet over you,” he smirks up at Yuuri from under his lashes. He so enjoyed watching the smaller man squirm in those perfect fit scrubs.

“Oh no, no way,” Yuuri swings his arms defensively in front of his face, “someone like Viktor would never waste their time on me. I mean… look at _you._ ”

Chris is confused and he’s only able to conceal it after a second, then he gets it, he laughs under his breath, “right, look at me. I am gorgeous. But we’re talking about you. You think he’s… quite something, right?” He can’t help but be pleased with himself, _Viktor’s gonna owe me, I’m the best wingman._

“No! I’m definitely not, no I mean, well… I…”

“What?” Is Yuuri just leading on his friend? Sweet, innocent Yuuri tricking his loving, naïve friend-

His eyebrows scrunch down and his annoyance must show on his face because Yuuri sighs heavily, “you… see right through me.” He chews on his bottom lip, “I am… very. Uhm… attracted to Viktor. I’m sorry! I won’t do anything about it!”

“Yuuri, Yuuri… wait.” Chris has never felt so uncomposed, this man is all over the place. “Yuuri…” He repeats gently, they say not to be harsh with a frightened kitten, “what are you talking about. I would _want_ you to do something about it. That poor boy is all work work work, no play.”

Yuuri looks stricken, he leans back from Chris and his chair actually moves an inch with him. “Oh… so you’re that sort of couple.”

Chris hasn’t ever spent a conversation this confused in his life, but it’s all coming together now, he rubs at his eyes in frustration, “couple? Viktor and I aren’t a couple, Yuuri.” He wants to make this as clear as possible, “Viktor and I are just friends.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?! That’s it?” _This beautiful beautiful fool._

~*~

Yuuri isn’t sure what else to say, he almost curls in on himself at the fool he’s just made. “Just ‘oh’…” he confirms and Chris makes a displeased face.

“Maybe we should start over-”

“Yes! Let’s.” And maybe Yuuri’s too eager, but he won’t let it stop him, “I’m Yuuri,” he puts his hand out.

Chris pushes it down, “no, not that far,” he laughs at Yuuri’s awkward display.

Yuuri pouts his lips and Chris taps under his chin, “see, that’s perfect.”

“Hmm?”

Chris shakes his head, “so, are you single Yuuri?”

“Y- yeah… single.”

“Great! ‘Cause I have this friend, who is also single.”

“Isn’t this a little too forward?” Yuuri forgets his shyness and gives Chris the one raised eyebrow look.

“What?!” Chris plays at disbelief, “you’ve known each other for how long already?”

“I mean… this is only like my third week here…”

“C’mon _mon ami_ that’s like twenty-one dog weeks!”

All expression falls from Yuuri’s features, complete and utterly confused, “you seem more like a cat person…” is all he manages to say.

“Please work with me… I’m trying to speak yours and Viktor’s language. I’ve never had to work so hard to get this man laid. He’s very good looking Yuuri! I’m sure you understand at least that much!”

Yuuri coughs out a laugh, unable to hold back, “you seem a lot different than at first look,” he says around chuckles.

“Ahem,” Chris crosses his arms across his chest and Yuuri’s laughter stops in its tracks, “I… am a sophisticated. Charming… suitor. This is disrespect.” He’s looking away from Yuuri with a mock pout on his lips.

Yuuri rolls his lips between his teeth to keep from laughing again.

“I’m sure that’s true, _Christophe_.”

Chris looks at him from the side of his eye, “well as long as that’s settled. Back to what I was saying-”

“I think… Viktor will be able to get himself… _laid._ ” Yuuri almost whispers the word, after all, he doesn’t wanna get kicked out of this hospital for being unprofessional. He clears his throat, “but… you are a very good friend, to him.”

Chris practically hops in his seat, he leans forward and takes Yuuri’s hands in his own, “oh Yuuri, that is so great to hear! I can’t wait to learn of you two making beautiful babies!”

“Babies?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! clearing up misunderstandings!! can't have those in my angst free zone ! lmao <3 thanks for reading !!


	14. Nerves

Yuuri couldn’t help being embarrassed when faced with Viktor today, he was his usual cheery self, and maybe that’s only because he was unaware that his friend gave up his _dry spell_. When he arrived at the hospital he ducked away from Viktor’s smile and went to work on anything that looked disorderly.

Yuuri spent the last couple nights thinking over what he should do or at least _say_ to Viktor but now that he’s in the same room as him he can’t even open his mouth, let alone stand within a meter of him. His nervous energy seemed to absorb him, unable to think about anything else.

Viktor attempted to talk to Yuuri but all he could manage was mm’s and uh huh’s.

“Yuuri…” he hesitantly looked up at Viktor, who bit his bottom lip in trepidation. “There’s a girl coming down, she needs an abdominal scan… why don’t… why don’t you do it alone and I’ll just come look at your pictures after?”

Did Viktor think he wanted to be alone? Yuuri _did_ want to be alone, in his own space, but he didn’t want Viktor to _think_ that, to let him shy away. They were getting along so well, _damn, why did Chris have to say that stuff! And why did it have to affect me like this._

“Uhm…” Yuuri looked down at his feet, “yeah, okay.”

Yuuri watched the floor become empty in front of him as Viktor took a step back quietly, only hearing the squeak of the chair as he sat into it.

 

The girl was wheeled in and Viktor gave Yuuri a thumbs up as he pulled the curtain closed, “just let me know when you’re done.”

“Mm…” _Say something!_ “’Kay.” _Alright… baby steps._ Yuuri palmed at his forehead in frustration.

When he looked at the girl she had a knot between her eyebrows and she obviously thought he was weird, “uhm… I’m Yuuri, I’ll be doing your test today… What are you in the hospital for?”

She gave him an unimpressed look, _clearly not in too much pain,_ “I’m in a lot of pain,” she deadpanned.

Yuuri blinked a couple times, “okay… right now?”

“No.”

Yuuri felt his stomach tighten, he refrained from biting his lip. _Not now, not now._ He took a deep breath, he was already having a bad day and felt like he could break at any minute, _don’t let her get to you._

“Does it happen after you exercise, eat, just lay-”

“Yeah. After I eat.”

“… is it worse when you lay down or stand up?”

“Both, doesn’t matter.”

“Okay, but you’re fine now?” He untangles the probe wires and starts clicking at the machine _C5-1, abdomen._

“That’s what I said.”

“Mmm. Just lay back.”

He put some gel on the probe and pressed it between her ribs, the screen didn’t change from black. He clicked at the screen again, thinking he just clicked the wrong settings. Nothing. His stomach knotted again, his esophagus tingled, and the back of his throat felt tight. _Just get through this._

“You’re pushing too hard.”

A whimper escaped past Yuuri’s lips and he had to hold his eyes open to keep them dry.

“Sorry.”

He clicks on the settings, the screen lights up, he lets out a breath and coughs to cover up another whimper.

“Everything okay, Yuuri?” Viktor askes from behind the curtain.

“Yeah, I’m…” as soon as he starts to speak the tears spill and Yuuri quickly whips his head away from the patient, he blindly puts the probe down and only just manages to say, “one second,” to the patient.

He stands from his chair and quickly moves away from the stretcher and around the curtain. As soon as Viktor locks eyes with him, his eyes widen and Yuuri’s face crumbles as more tears spill out.

He’s able to say, “m- maybe you can do this… I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

“Yuuri-”

Yuuri swats at the air between them where Viktor’s put out a hand and exits the room, there’s a bathroom here but he runs down the quiet hallway to the next one. He shuts the door and slinks to the floor, thank god for single bathrooms.

Yuuri doesn’t know how long he sits there on the gross, tile floor when there’s a knock at the door and a quiet, “Yuuri- can I come in?”

It’s been long enough for Yuuri to cry and cry and cry, he didn’t have a full-blown panic attack, and he has apps on his phone to help with his breathing. If it was really bad, he’s not sure he would’ve even made it to the bathroom. But now, he feels better, he stands up and rips some toilet paper off to blow his nose, _hard._

Yuuri slumps back to the floor next to the door and reaches up to unlock it for Viktor. The man quickly steps into the bathroom and locks the door again. He looks down at Yuuri, then looks down at the dirty floor and grimaces. Yuuri would scoff at him but then Viktor does something unexpected.

He sits down on the floor next to Yuuri, not an inch between them.

They just sit there for a little while, patients forgotten, the hospital gone. Just themselves.

Finally Viktor speaks, “did she say something.”

“No.” Yuuri’s voice is rough from disuse.

“Did I… Did _I_ upset you?” The accusation out of his tone, replaced with timidness.

Yuuri shakes his head. “I’m- I’m sorry, I’m just ner- vous,” he hiccups on the last word and he can’t help the tears that start to fall again. “S- _sorry._ ”

Viktor put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and pulled him close to lean against him, “don’t be sorry, Yuuri. We don’t have to talk about it.”

Yuuri rubs at his eyes, sniffing, “it’s fine. I’m used to this… I have anxiety. So… so this is nothing.”

Viktor rubbed at Yuuri’s shoulder, “it’s not fine Yuuri… this doesn’t seem like nothing and this isn’t something you should be used to. I’m sorry.”

Yuuri feels stagnant, the tears have stopped, his throats opened up, “you’re sorry?” He whispers into Viktor’s chest, “why?”

“You’ve been avoiding me all day and I just kept bothering you.”

Yuuri pulled away, but only enough to look Viktor in the eye, “you weren’t bothering me! I- Can we just forget this.”

A divot formed between Viktor’s eyebrows, “anything you want Yuuri… but… next time, please know, that I’ll do whatever you need me too.”

“Thanks Viktor…”

His worry cleared from his face, “wanna go back to the room? I kind of… left a _bunch_ of urgent scans waiting,” he laughs.  
“Oh god! Yes,” Yuuri scrambles to get up only elbowing Viktor in the ribs once, “let’s go,” he tugged Viktor up and out of the way to pull the door open.

“Wa- wait Yuuri! It’s not a big deal!” But he lets Yuuri drag him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry yuuri!!
> 
> ! if you think im any good at this writing thing! you should check out another project im working on!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412894/chapters/38423816  
> as always, thanks for reading (:


End file.
